Three Maliks
by Red to Black
Summary: What the title says, there are 3 Maliks. The dialogue screws up the story. (PG for the final chapter, dead people, um violence?)
1. Youngness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.  
  
Yay! My first Malik fanfic that's actually good! ^.^ Or at least I think it's good. And I don't see why anyone would flame this, it's not offending! Is it? Well, review it if you wish, but my friend's got dead fish might come and hunt for you if you don't. XD  
  
  
  
Malik walked slowly through the Egyptian cemetery. He hadn't been there for a while so he didn't know exactly what to look for. Actually, he was hoping he wouldn't find his father's grave at all. He continued to walk mindlessly around, it was a small cemetery, with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a deep red rose. It was hard to tell one grave from another, the only lights were dim candles on random tombstones, set there by their friends and family before dusk.  
  
Malik felt a sudden feeling that it was coming nearer. A burning feeling inside that was both comforting and disturbing. He looked around a bit and saw familiar tombstones that he remembered from when he was young, and straight ahead of him there was a medium sized opening with one brownish- gray rock sticking in the middle and a few smaller rocks around it. ('Maybe family pets,' Malik thought.) It was far away so he couldn't tell if it was his father's, or at least he didn't want to believe it was. He continued to walk silently through the night until he came close enough to his father's grave to see something he never thought he would see.  
  
Sitting on the right side of the large stone was a small boy. He had long, blonde hair, a long sleeve tope shirt that was too big for him, and a pair of jeans. The child's face was hidden by dark shadows. Malik felt uncertain about the child, but continued to walk towards the stone. He walked until he was about five feet away then stopped.  
  
'Who is that?' he thought.  
  
Malik decided that the boy couldn't do anything to hurt him so he took a step forward. The boy's head rose. Then Malik could see his face. He had dark tanned skin and his eyes were closed. His hands were across his knees and were holding three face down cards. Even from afar Malik could tell they were Duel Monster cards.  
  
Malik took his hand out of his pocket and continued to walk. Once he was two feet away from the grave the boy's eyes opened and looked around. They finally rested on Malik. His eyes were a gentle light blue, like the sky after it rains, when all of the dirt and smog has left the air and fallen to the Earth leaving a clear blue sky that gleams under the sunlight.  
  
Malik realized something that he could not believe. The small child wasn't just some strange boy; it was himself as a child.  
  
'A young me? But that's impossible!' Malik thought and clenched his fist. But he realized that he had just tightened his grip on the rose, making the thorns cut into his skin making him bleed. He dropped the blood covered rose which bounced and landed near the boy. Then the young Malik looked back down at his cards and closed his eyes.  
  
The teenage Malik looked at the top of his hand; no blood was to be seen. But he turned his hand over to see that his tanned skin had been turned a deep red. The red didn't seem like it was really blood, it was the exact color of the deep, brick red rose that Malik had picked just outside of the cemetery. He knelt down in front of the grave and put his blooded palm on the grave. He closed his eyes and made his revenge wish again.  
  
"I will kill the person who killed my father," he said aloud.  
  
He didn't mean to cut his hand with the rose; he could've easily done it with the Millennium Rod although he hadn't planned to.  
  
Malik took his hand off of the stone. It left a perfect imprint of his hand. When he looked at his hand, there was no blood to be seen. All that he could see were a few were a few deep scars on the palm of his hand. He looked to his right. The boy had disappeared.  
  
Malik stood up and looked around on the ground. He couldn't find any footprints, like his younger self just vanished into thin air.  
  
'Maybe I was hallucinating,' Malik thought.  
  
Then a cool breeze blew and it made Malik's hair sway with the wind. Then he knew that he hadn't been seeing things, somehow. No matter how strange it seemed, he accepted the fact that there was a little him somewhere out there.  
  
Yay! Now let's see what Malik has to say.  
  
Mandee- Okay, you get one question.  
  
Malik- Is there: 1) any Me/Bakura yaoi, 2) me dying, 3) me getting beat up, or 4) someone cutting my hair in the next chapters?  
  
Mandee- Um, here's a list of the answers.  
  
1-no  
  
2-no  
  
3-yes  
  
4-no  
  
Malik- Okay, I'll let you continue to write.  
  
Mandee-I already know half of the 2nd chapter.  
  
Malik-You do?  
  
Mandee-Yah, but the rest of the chapters are unknown. Even to me!  
  
Malik- -.-;; I'm going to go crazy… 


	2. Yaminess

Yay! The second chapter! Hopefully it'll be as good or better than the last one. And I'm writing this kind of late (10:14 right now) so it might be a little screwed up.  
  
;;  
  
*Tries to recall how the chapter started*  
  
Umm  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
And um thanks for reviewing the last chapter! (There was only one person who I actually told to read it! [Before I started this chapter]) On my other one I forced my friend to r & r it cause she's a character, but back to the story!  
  
Malik walked silently along the beach. It was mid sunset and the clouds were deep vermilion (vocab word from school!), yellow, and pink. He looked up at the darkening sky and thought of the night before. He kept going over it in his mind, wondering whether he was schizophrenic or just something really strange was going on. Of course he knew that no one who was schizophrenic could tell if they were, he just hoped that he wasn't. He looked down at his hand, hoping to find nothing but seeing deep scars from the rose.  
  
Only a quarter of the sun could still be seen and he looked along the ocean straight at it. Some people said that you could see a line of green during the sunset, but he just saw orange and red. He looked forward again and then down to see water barely reaching his feet. He decided to roll up his pants a bit and walk in the water. He did that and soon small waves were splashing against his feet like a gentle breeze. The water was warm and comforting. He felt so serene that he closed his eyes and stopped walking. He smiled and was very peaceful. But even with his eyes closed he could tell it was getting darker.  
  
A larger wave hit his legs nearly getting his jeans wet and Malik was startled. He opened his eyes and started to walk again, both hands in his pockets, thinking about the night before and the mysterious disappearance of his good friend Bakura.  
  
Then only very little of the sun could be seen. Malik looked along the elongated shores of the calm beach and just as the sun passed out of sight he saw a tall dark figure far ahead of him.  
  
(I know what you're thinking, he keeps seeing himself over and over again but that's not what happens! And I'll make sure of that! Or at least I'll try! -.-;;)  
  
Darkness and malevolence (Another vocab word!) seemed to engulf the quiet beach as quickly as the sun had set. Malik didn't want to move, but he kept walking. Soon he was close enough to see the mysterious person.  
  
(I love describing Malik with my high vocabulary level and with the Microsoft Word thesaurus! ^.^)  
  
He seemed as old as Malik, practically the same size. He had long blonde hair but it was spiked up and looked strange. He was wearing a dark blue cape as dark as the sky behind Malik with an olive tank top and khaki pants. Malik couldn't tell for sure because it was dark, but it looked like he had tanned skin (like most Egyptians) and black marks under his supposedly blue eyes. He was facing towards where the sun had set and he was holding some sort of stick in his right hand. Malik couldn't tell what it was because it was too dark to see anything clearly.  
  
(Now it might be better cause I'm writing this during the day)  
  
The strange man seemed familiar, although Malik had never seen him before. Malik stood there, frozen, and wondered what was going on. The figure turned and started to walk towards him. Then Malik saw something that frightened him so much he flinched in fear.  
  
On the person's forehead there was a glowing eye that shined a golden light. It was very discomforting.  
  
The evil person walked and stood eye to eye with Malik.  
  
'Oh no,' Malik thought, 'Not another me…'  
  
The yami Malik grinned evilly, as if he could read Malik's mind. The tide had risen up past both their knees and was getting colder by the second.  
  
Malik fought hard against the force that was controlling him but it was no good. He felt a hand firmly grasp his left shoulder and he flinched again. The hand was rugged and cold. Then another hand grasped the collar of his shirt and started to lift him up.  
  
(I don't really know why his yami is doing this, ask my yami, the one who writes this chapter and has a crush on all of the STUPID boys in my class. )  
  
In an instant Malik felt cold water and hard, wet dirt lash against his back. His yami had thrown him in the water. The last thing he saw was a golden rod hit the side of his head and the evil Malik laughing menacingly. He had fallen unconscious in the water because his yami hit him with the Millennium Rod.  
  
  
  
Ok, to answer emerald phoenix's questions.  
  
The young Malik was real.  
  
I dunno why he was there; you have to ask my yami.  
  
Ok, I'm making this suspense but I know what happens. Haha and u don't! It'll be suspense for like 2 weeks cause I'm moving on may 15 and then we'll be in by the following Monday and then we have to get internet. Sorry ppl! Just to make ya feel better, Malik doesn't drown. I wouldn't kill my favorite character!!!!!!!   
  
Oh yeah I wanna tell u what inspired me. I have this young_malik s/n for yahoo messenger and then there was an older malik and he was clueless and it um inspired me! Heehee! U would probably see me in the yugioh chat room. And yes, I think I have a yami self. Yami Mandee is really weird, weirder than regular me, and that's saying a lot!  
  
Lemme tell u who the three Maliks are and what they're considered.  
  
Young-Pure  
  
Regular/Teenage-Confusion  
  
Yami-Evil 


	3. Eh, Chapter 3?

Yay! Moving is over!! I'm finally writing the next chapter! Zara appears in the story! Isn't everything full of happy stuff? Maybe…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! (Same goes for the second chapter)  
  
Hmm, so Malik is unconscious in the water…  
  
Everything was still black. As though it was only seconds later, Malik opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. He couldn't believe he was alive. Was he even alive? He sat up and looked around. It was mid-day. The sun was out and there were no clouds. He sat in a small clearing in what seemed like a small forest. He rubbed his head and attempted to stand up. Gentle hands pushed him back down.  
  
"Sit down. Silly Malik, walking around on the beach at night…" a familiar voice said.  
  
Malik turned around to see a teenage boy with long white hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura?!" Malik said astonished, "Where have you been, what are you-"  
  
"Shhh, be quiet, someone's coming…" Bakura whispered and dragged Malik into the forest.  
  
"Fine…" Malik whispered back, crossing his arms as Bakura dragged him along the forest floor over tree roots and decaying branches.  
  
The pals looked through the trees and saw more friends. It was Yugi, Jounochi, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba, Mokuba, Isis, and Zarathustra Tsukiyama.  
  
"Wow, first Bakura disappears, and now Malik is gone too," Yugi said, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"If I know them well enough, they've probably run away together," Zara said.  
  
"And they're probably causing havoc to innocent people if I know them," Anzu remarked worried more about the people that Malik and Bakura "are torturing" than Malik and Bakura themselves.  
  
"I just want to find my little brother, I know he can take care of himself, but I'm still worried," Isis said while folding her hands together.  
  
"I know how you feel Isis," Kaiba said.  
  
"They're coming, quick, hide us!" Bakura whispered again.  
  
"But why?" Malik replied.  
  
"Because I said so!" Bakura whispered back.  
  
"Oh fine, but since when did you dominate?" Malik said, pulled out his Millennium Rod and with a swish and a flick they were invisible.  
  
"Hey I thought I heard something!" Mokuba said and pulled Kaiba towards the bush where Malik and Bakura were.  
  
"Mokuba I don't see anything," Kaiba said after investigating the bush, "You're just hearing things, c'mon…"  
  
The group left the clearing, some solemnly, some cheerful, and some having stolid looks on their faces.  
  
Once Malik was sure they were gone, he made himself and Bakura visible again and sat up.  
  
"Why didn't you let them find us?" Malik quietly yelled.  
  
"Because, we have to talk," Bakura said and stood up. He held out a friendly hand, which Malik took and stood up.  
  
"Talk about what?" Malik said starting to walk through the forest, in the opposite direction of where their other friends went, with Bakura walking close at his side.  
  
"I've been watching you lately, and I've seen what you've seen. You've been seeing yourself."  
  
"I know I've been seeing myself! There was a young version of me, and an evil version. If you can see them too, then th-they're…"  
  
"…Real. Yes, I know. When I first got my Millennium Item, I saw an evil version of myself in the mirror all the time."  
  
"Oh, so what makes you the expert on these strange versions of us?"  
  
"It's different with you, your versions are actually real, mine was just an illusion in the mirror, and he was inside of me, controlling me, making me do evil things, until Yugi put him back into the Ring. I can understand why we've seen an evil side, but what's with the young you?"  
  
"How do you think I'd know?" Malik said and stopped. He kicked the ground causing some dirt to rise and he looked down at his feet. "It seems that these Millennium Items can make strange things happen, even stranger than the powers they give us. But why evil versions of us?"  
  
"Well, evil versions because the Shadow Game was a dangerous and somewhat "evil" game. When they were locked up with the seven items, the monsters probably left curses on certain items. About the young you, could you tell how old you were?"  
  
"I don't know, I kind of looked sad, and angered, and hurt too. Maybe it was-"Malik's eyes widened.  
  
"Was what?"  
  
"Was after I got the inscriptions seared into my back. They might have left a curse or something."  
  
"But how could inscriptions cause a curse?"  
  
"That's where the Millennium Rod comes in. The inscriptions were in hieroglyphics, and the Shadow Game and all the other items-"  
  
"-Came from Egypt!" Bakura finished.  
  
There was a small ruffle in the bushes nearby.  
  
"Hey what was that!" Malik said and moved toward the sound.  
  
"Shh," Bakura whispered and pulled on Malik's shirt to stop him. "Don't scare them."  
  
"Ahh, I wont," Malik said as he kept walking and came across a huge wildberry bush to the side of a great oak tree. The bush was lumpy and dark. Malik took a step forward and peered over to the other side of the bush. What he saw, he could not believe. What he was seeing, as Bakura came to join him, was the body of a small boy, intertwined with all the vines and thorns of the bush. He was bloody all over because of the thorns.  
  
"C'mon Malik, don't just stand there, let's get him out," Bakura said, being the kinder one because his Yami hadn't taken over yet from being with Malik this much.  
  
"O...k…" Malik said and got on the other side of the bush with Bakura. Together they started pulling off vines with their bare hands. The boy started to shiver.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him," Bakura said as they got him out of the last vines and lifted the boy up.  
  
Malik sighed, "Sometimes you ask me things as if I actually knew the answer."  
  
The boy was able to stand up by himself. There was blood everywhere on him and his clothes were torn up.  
  
"Leave me alone, I can take care of myself," the boy said slowly, looking at the ground with his eyes closed, pronouncing each word with a sense of annoyance.  
  
"You should be thanking us, we saved your life," Bakura said while Malik just stood there, speechless.  
  
"Yeah I know, but now you can leave me alone, leave before he comes," the boy said and looked up at Malik. The boy was startled and he took a couple steps backward. He tripped over a tree root and sat there on the floor, looking, terrified, at Malik.  
  
"Hey it's you! You're the young me!" Malik said.  
  
"Just leave me alone you evil baka!" the young Malik said and looked down, shaking.  
  
"But-what did I do to you?" Malik said and took a step towards young Malik.  
  
The child scrambled backward until he ran into a tree.  
  
"Don't play dumb! You may look different, but you still did those evil things this morning!"  
  
"Like what?" Malik said.  
  
"Like punch me, throw me, get me tangled in a thorn bush! You know what you did!" young Malik yelled still looking utterly terrified as if Malik had done worse than he had said.  
  
"I didn't do that! I woke up this morning from being knocked out by-" he stopped, "What did this person that did those things to you look like?"  
  
"He had blue eyes, with practically no pupils, a sleeveless shirt and a cape and a glowing thing in the middle of his forehead. You look like him!" young Malik yelled out, being so afraid that he couldn't control his voice.  
  
"Shhh, calm down Malik," Bakura said and walked over to where the younger version of Malik was, "He won't hurt you, he was hurt by the same evil person that you were."  
  
"Really? What did he do?" young Malik said softly.  
  
"I saw him use the Millennium Rod to knock-out Malik in the water last night. Malik woke up like an hour ago. He couldn't have done that stuff to you because I was always with him," Bakura said and put a hand on young Malik's shoulder.  
  
"Oh so that's how long I was unconscious! You never told me…" Malik said and walked over to Bakura and young Malik. "I guess my Yami is causing havoc to innocent people, not us, I hope he gets Anzu, it was mean of her to say that."  
  
"Fine, then I will! Oh what a touching reunion I've seen. Well, I guess Anzu is my next victim, so long for now until I get you again!" a voice said from up in the trees.  
  
They looked up and for a split-second they saw the dark figure of Yami Malik.  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm gonna end it here, just for a little suspense. I'm gonna write the fourth chapter real soon. I made this stuff off the top of my head. Normally when I do that it's really bad…maybe I should re-read it.  
  
SORRY ANZU FANS! It's just I don't like Anzu so then since this is MY story I can make anyone I want hate her too. MWAHAHA!! Ahem…  
  
OK I re-read it and it's a little short but oh well. At least there're people talking!  
  
I haven't checked the reviews in along time…but if there were any questions I'll answer them later. CAUSE FF.NET IS DOWN!!! I CAN'TDO ANYTHING!!!!  
  
…….Oh yeah if this sounds too much like a mystery and then they figure out the answers easily and fix stuff, don't flame me cause I saw Scooby Doo yesterday. ^_^;;; 


	4. TSUNAMI! (Part one)

(PART 1. The beginning part of the chapter)  
  
"Hey you!" Malik shouted at the desolate figure, but Yami Malik was gone in a flash. Meanwhile Young Malik was having a fit. He was chanting Egyptian and cowering in the space between the roots of the tree.  
  
"Umm, Malik, I think there's something wrong with him," Bakura said.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him, he's just scared. I wouldn't blame him," Malik replied and pulled Young Malik out of the tree roots and stood him upright. "Don't worry, he's gone..."  
  
"But what about Anzu?" Bakura mentioned.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The group continued walking until they found a huge maple tree with a shadowy figure leaning against it, laughing evilly. His eyes were almost glowing and his laughter pierced the forest air.  
  
"Wh-what is that?"  
  
"It's a person, Jounochi, an evil person," Honda said shakily and the laughing turned to malevolent snickering.   
  
"Who's there?" Yugi said cautiously.  
  
"I'm Malik," the Yami said.  
  
"Malik!" Isis yelled jubilantly and skipped over to him. Yami Malik held out an arm and she stopped.  
  
"Where is this...Anzu...person?" Yami Malik said ignoring his worried sister.  
  
"I-I-I'm Anzu..." she muttered quietly and stepped forward to reveal herself almost unwillingly.  
  
"Hmm, Malik said that you thought they would be causing havoc together, Malik and Bakura that is," Malik teased and stepped out of the shadows toward Anzu.  
  
"But aren't you Mal-"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions!" Yami Malik roared.  
  
Anzu nodded and answered, "Yes, I did say that...but..."  
  
"There are no 'buts' when you're talking to me," Yami Malik said and pulled out his Millennium Rod. Before Yugi could do anything (meaning go to Yami), Yami Malik whacked Anzu on the head, making her unconscious, and disappeared.  
  
Anzu fell to the ground with a thump and Yugi ran and knelt beside her.  
  
'Why would Malik do that?' Yugi thought.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"With that Yami of yours on the loose, who knows what the world will come to," Bakura said and sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know, but how do we stop it?" Malik asked.  
  
"How would I know, my Yami never became real likes yours," Bakura said, "We should go find him, and at least try to put an end to him."  
  
At that remark Young Malik instantly clung to Malik's arm.   
  
"Don't leave me here for him to get me!" Young Malik yelled, frightened of what might come.  
  
Malik looked at Bakura for help and saw him nod. "We won't leave you here, you can come with us."  
  
"Really? Oh yay! Will you protect me?" Young Malik asked looking up at Malik.  
  
"If you're just me as a kid, then, do you know how to use the Millennium Rod?" Malik said and conjured his out of mid-air.  
  
Young Malik looked at the shiny gold object for a while as if he was in a trance. "I have that!" he quietly yelled abruptly, as if breaking out of the trance, and his Millennium Rod appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Umm, two Millennium Rods? Isn't that a bit odd?" Bakura questioned and tilted his head.  
  
"Three, to be more precise," said a quiet voice from behind them.  
  
"Three?! I thought I had the only one!" Malik said without even turning around.  
  
"And you do have the only one. Remember Malik, these visions ARE you, and that means that they have a Millennium Rod too," the voice replied back.  
  
"Ohh, that makes a little sense, but how do you know three?" Malik asked.  
  
"Ahh...your stupid Yami came and bopped Anzu on the head. She's unconscious now, and Yami Malik is nowhere to be found, I don't even know which direction he went, or else I'd have followed him instead of going looking for you two," the voice spoke, more irritated than before.  
  
"But how did you find us?" Malik inquired, still asking questions and not bothering to find out who the person behind him is.  
  
"Hello?!?! Where has your brain gone? Don't tell me it went with your Yami," She said and turned Malik around by grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him.  
  
"Zara?! What are you doing here?!" Malik said as his eyes opened wide, astonished to see her.  
  
Zara shook her head, making her blondish hair swish, "First of all making yourselves invisible didn't stop me from hearing you, second that younger you was screaming half-way across the forest, how could I not know where you were, third I-"  
  
"OK, OK, we understand...and I guess now you want us to go back to the group?" Bakura said walking slowly but not cautiously over to Zara.  
  
"No! They'd think that it was this Malik that knocked Anzu out, and I don't think they'd believe that there are three Maliks," she replied. She felt a tug on her shirt.  
  
"Miss Zara I'm hungry, and Malik is "thinking hard about this" so I didn't bother to ask him. Can we go get some food?" Young Malik said while looking up at Zara.  
  
"Sure, I'll run over to Yugi and tell him I'm going into town. Meet me...on the Pier, we can get something to eat there," she said and without waiting for a reply she ran off in the direction of the other group, her dark clothes blending in with the forest while she jumped over roots, bushes and dead tree branches. "See ya later!"  
  
"OK!" Malik yelled after her, "We should head over to the Pier now, and if any stranger asks who you are, you're my younger brother," Malik said after bending down to talk to the younger version of himself.  
  
"OK..." Young Malik replied back.  
  
"Or just let us do the talking. That always works, doesn't it?" Bakura said and looked around wondering which way to go.  
  
"Maybe..." Malik said and saw Bakura looking around, "We don't know what way to go, right?"  
  
"Exactly. I guess we're lost, maybe. Err, we could go back to that clearing and I might remember which direction..." Bakura said and turned towards the way they came. Meanwhile Young Malik was looking at the sky.   
  
"What direction is the beach?" Young Malik asked.  
  
"We're on the eastern coast." Bakura answered easily.  
  
"And we need to go to the Pier which is on the water," Young Malik said to himself.  
  
"What are you saying?" Malik inquired.  
  
"The sun rises in the east, so in order to get to water, we need to go..." Young Malik stated and looked up at the sky once more, "...that way!" Young Malik pointed to left.  
  
"Are you sure?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well, once we get to the beach we can find the Pier. Zara probably thought we would be lost so she chose an easy to find place," Bakura said and started walking toward where Young Malik had pointed.  
  
"What kind of fools does she take us as?!" Malik yelled, following Bakura and Young Malik.  
  
"Uhhh, I don't know," Bakura said and laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Zara continued to run through the forest until she met up with the other group. Anzu had woken up, obviously because Yami Malik was just toying with them. Honda noticed Zara come up.  
  
"Hey it's Miss 'I'm gonna go find Malik and tell him to stop hurting innocent people,' where have you been? And why didn't you bring Malik?" Honda asked trying to be polite and annoying at the same time.  
  
"Shut up Honda. Yugi, I'm gonna go into town. I'm tired of looking for Malik and Bakura. They probably noticed we're here anyway and went somewhere else. OK?" Zara asked, being frustrated with Honda being stupid and Jounochi laughing even more stupidly behind Honda. Sometimes it was hard to lie for her, but now was an exception.   
  
"Sure Zara! If you see Malik or Bakura, make sure you don't let them run away again," Yugi said. He was the "leader" of the search party, although Isis came up with the idea.  
  
"You know they're not animals Yugi...bye!" Zara said and then she turned around and headed toward the ocean.  
  
  
  
To be continued cause it got cut off... 


	5. TSUNAMI! (Part two)

PART 2 (Intermission thing plus the end of our story)  
  
A word from our sponsors *coughMandee'sSponserscough* "Ooh I have sponsors?" -Mandee. I guess so…  
  
"Eh, I am a sponsor. I am here to tell you about Weld Wood Body Glue. I am so happily interrupting this confusing story because tha narrator is hyper (HeeHEEE!!!) So eh…have you ever wondered that all your body hair will fall off? Have u had nightmares that you're giving an important business meeting and suddenly your eyebrows fall onto tha table? We all did (who's we?). One bath in Weld Wood Body Glue will keep all the hairs on your body attached for a full month, guaranteed. Weld Wood Body Glue, for a wonderful piece of mind." (Eh it's not exactly like in our play but close enough!)  
  
"Eh…I'm supposed to say 'And now back to our tragedy' but this isn't a tragedy cause yah…I'll just say 'I'm hyper so I guess we should eh continue with tha story so =P on you.'"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(All the characters are frozen and then they continue with the story. (HEE HEE HEE))  
  
"Ooh look! It's the ocean!" Young Malik exclaimed as they neared the edge of the forest and saw a crowded beach next to a beautiful blue ocean.  
  
"Cool we made it!" Bakura said joyfully after the hyper Malik.  
  
"But where's the pier?" Malik said as he scanned the ocean-line that was filled with towels, umbrellas, and young kids making sand castles.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go a little closer to the beach," Bakura replied, "Why don't you cheer up a bit, you're so serious."  
  
"Eh…I'm just confused," Malik said and rubbed his head. The three took a step forward and instantly a dark shadow appeared in front of them.  
  
"I took care of that Anzu person for you, Malik, I knew you couldn't actually do it yourself."  
  
"Hey! What'd you do to Anzu?!" Malik yelled and stepped closer to his Yami.  
  
"Oh nothing much, I made her unconscious and ran away. That Yugi really likes her, running to her side, surprised he wasn't crying…" Yami Malik said waving his Millennium Rod like he was hitting someone and talking like Pegasus.   
  
"Do you know what is happening to us…eh…me?" Malik questioned.  
  
"Yes of course, I'm not as dumb as you may think, but I don't have to explain it to you, if I know it then you should know it," Y. Malik said and put his M Rod away.  
  
"Eh…I don't know..." Malik said.  
  
"You don't? You're a pathetic excuse for an aibou, you know that?"  
  
"Eh…no I didn't know that, but tell me what is going on!" Malik shouted at his stubborn Yami.  
  
"Can't now, that Zara is coming and I don't want to spoil the fun," Y. Malik said and snickered. He vanished as Zara appeared out the forest.  
  
"I heard him, your Yami, that is," Zara said and walked to the three.  
  
"I know you heard him, and you scared him away too. He was about to say what was going on," Malik said and moaned.  
  
"We'll find him all right, and I didn't expect you to get all the way to the pier, it's way down there…" she said and pointed to the left.  
  
"I'm still hungry! Can we get something to eat now? Please?" Young Malik whined and started to jump up and down.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know a snack bar around here, c'mon," Zara said and walked out of the forest's shade and onto the beach, heading to the right of where they were standing.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Young Malik yelled and ran after her, soon followed by Bakura and Malik, who were walking slowly.  
  
"He does know what's going on…he probably started it just so he could go free and destroy stuff for fun," Malik said looked down at his feet, "Whoa…what's going on…" The sand was jumping up and down, the earth shaking. It wasn't any normal earthquake, it was a large one. There were screams and yells of panic coming from everywhere. Malik felt Bakura poke him. He looked up and saw a massive wave heading toward the shore. There was a person surf boarding on the top of the wave. As the wave came closer to the shore, it was obvious that Y. Malik was riding it, on a surfboard with fire on the nose and the rest being black. He was wearing a bathing suit to match his surfboard and he was grinning, hoping to cause enough havoc to make the beach deserted.  
  
"Oh no…" Malik said. Everyone had evacuated the beach and ran in many directions. Some went into the forest, others into town.  
  
"Run for your lives! Don't just stand there! It's a tsunami!" a scared surfer yelled as he ran into the forest carrying a dark green surfboard. It was normal for there to be an earthquake in Japan, there are at least 200 a day, but a tsunami was rare. Malik and Bakura saw Zara and Young Malik running toward them. Young Malik's face had an expression of pure horror. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he hugged Malik tightly.  
  
"Do something!" Young Malik wailed. The gigantic wave was closer than ever. It destroyed the life guard towers and wiped out the remaining towels and umbrellas.   
  
Malik pulled out his M Rod. He was unsure of all the magic it was capable of, but it was worth a try. He mumbled some Ancient Egyptian words as the wave approached. He saw Y. Malik laughing maliciously thinking his attempt to save himself was futile, but as the wave crashed on them, they didn't get hit. Young Malik opened his eyes and saw water blazing past them and above them but they weren't getting wet at all.   
  
"Yay!" Young Malik yelled jubilantly and let go of Malik. Y. Malik glared at them while he passed over them and into the forest still riding on the wave.  
  
The wave passed and receded back into the ocean, leaving kelp, seaweed and shells scattered around the beach. It was like a hurricane had hit and Y. Malik appeared in front of them.  
  
"You may have gotten away this time Malik, but next time you won't be as lucky," Y. Malik said to him.  
  
"You want to kill me? But that would be the end of you too," Malik said.  
  
"Not kill you, just torture and beat you so your life is as miserable as I can make it," Y. Malik replied and smirked evilly.  
  
Malik backed away, but then came back and yelled at his Yami, "Tell me what is going on!" he roared. This was enough for Y. Malik to believe that Malik really wanted to know, so he decided to be "nice" and tell him what is going on.  
  
"You have three parts in one body, the Pure, the Confusion, and the Dark. I of course am the Dark, that chibi you is the Pure, and you are in between, the Confusion. Recently something happened so that we were separated and we can do as we please as long as you're still alive." He grinned "I do not know how to set things right, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, roaming free and causing havoc without having to fight you first is, well, a nightmare to others, and a dream to me." He vanished and Malik fell to the floor, utterly confused (wink wink). He pounded the sand with his fist.   
  
"Is this some sort of joke? I'm not myself anymore! If there is no way…to set things right…then I will be asking questions the rest of my life, hiding from the Dark, protecting the Pure. I cannot go on living like that!" (Hint he's saying that like Anakin in Star Wars after he killed that tribe of beasts who killed his mother.) He yelled at no one. "The world will come to an end…if he stays out there…and I won't have any personality…because my heart isn't inside of me." There were screams in the distance, cries and pleads, shouts of anger, and shouts of horror. There was Yami Malik laughing inside his head from far away, he was enjoying causing misery to anyone around him. There was Young Malik inside of his head, laughing and playing, curious of everything around him, so caring and thoughtful. Malik knew that if this were to be set straight, then the young him would be gone, yet still inside of him. It was like having a little brother to care for, but then there was the enemy who had to be stopped.   
  
Malik stood up. One way or another, he was going to set things straight, and become his normal self again.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
0.0;; ;_; poor maweek. He's so confused. No wonder he's called the Confusion. What's up with the caps, you ask? I dunno, it made it more dramatic.  
  
Thanks to Bishounen Malik for the idea!!! (Eh…the person with the screen name of Bishounen Malik) Hee Heee I have the Pure s/n! MWAHAHAHA I also have a Dark s/n! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahem. *cough* Anyway…I have to think about how he fixes himself. I actually have no idea of how. So we're all on the same level here! Heh…NEWS FLASH: THIS JUST IN: I'm gonna do a song fic for this story. I've already picked out the song. It's a Linkin Park song. Should I say which one? Nah…the story isn't even over yet. And if you haven't seen Star Wars 2 too bad, Hayden Christensen acts that out so well. I'll imitate what he said. (Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars dialogue!)  
"They're like animals…I killed them…like animals…I slaughtered them all…and not just the men…but the women…and the children…I hate them so much!" OK so maybe it isn't exactly what he said but close enough!! (I should ask my friend, she's seen it 4 times) OK I'll write chapter eh 5 later! 


	6. Fiery Pit of No Return (Yeah!)

Last and Final Chapter of my lovely fanfic! I'm so glad people liked it. ^- ^ I like it too! Anything with Malik will suit Mandee.*gets on with the well-anticipated last chapter* Oh yah, if there's anything in parentheses ( ), then it's me saying somethin' to you.  
  
So Malik is on the ground yelling at no one and like killing the sand with his frustration.O.o; Yami and Chibi are like in his head and he's talking like Anakin an' stuff. ^-^;;;; Like my eh summary thing?  
  
Malik just bent there over the sand for a minute or two until he felt himself lying on the ground with a big red mark in the shape of a hand on his face. His eye twitched a bit and then he sat up. Zara had tried to slap him back into reality, and it worked.  
  
"Don't just sit there, do you know how many people he can kill in an hour?" There was no need to say whom the he was, it was their biggest problem.  
  
(Note: I have an urge to type "like" in every line because I'm hyper.)  
  
"All right then, but how do we-" Malik muttered and just sat there looking up at Bakura with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura wasn't there anymore; it was Yami Bakura, with his Millennium Ring out on his chest. "Get up, Malik, unless you want Zara to slap you again." he said. Malik stood up almost mindlessly and kept staring at Y. Bakura.  
  
"It's not fair how there's just two of you and you share that body." Malik said.  
  
"Oh? You think so? It's Ryou's body; I'm just the spirit inside of the Ring. And I'm obviously smarter than Ryou; I might know a way to stop all this," Y. Bakura stated almost teasingly.  
  
"You might?" Chibi Malik asked, not knowing that to put an end to this, he'd have to go too. (Poor Chibi!)  
  
Y. Bakura simply nodded and then held the Ring in both hands. "I can trap the two in here and then.find some way to get them back in Malik." He said the last nine words rather slowly, because he didn't know if he could actually do that.  
  
"Both of them?" Malik said looking longingly at Chibi Malik. He wanted him for a younger sibling, even if it meant a third of his personality gone.  
  
"Yes, Malik, both of them," (I wish he could say "The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills", or "It's a part of the Pattern" but that's somethin' completely different) He noticed Malik looking at the Chibi, "Oh come on, you don't really want to keep him? Weren't you annoying when you were younger?"  
  
"Sometimes he's annoying now." Zara muttered.  
  
Malik looked from to Bakura to Chibi then back to Bakura. "All right, but can we go get Yami first? I want to spend some time with him."  
  
(OMG. this is turning out like a Disney movie or something. They have it all planned out, now they just have to do it and it's all taken care and it ends so happily. Ugh!!! It shouldn't be a "They lived happily ever after." There needs to be sacrifices and stuff. Pain, torture, agony, it's not a Malik fic without those. How about I make two endings, a Disney one, and then a Malik-ish one. Let's see which is better. *Coughthemalikonecough*)  
  
^^^Disney ending^^^  
  
The four walked to where Yami had run off, ready for almost anything. Almost anything. But they weren't ready for what came when they walked up to a deserted café. Malik was sitting at a table eating cooked garlic. (XD I have garlic breath right now so I had to do that.) He looked at them.  
  
"Oh so you've finally come to get me, eh?" Y. Malik asked grinning maniacally.  
  
"Yes, we have," Malik said and dropped to his knees, "Please oh please just work with us!"  
  
"Yeah right, aibou.I've never seen you beg on your knees before, it's not like you, eh, me." Y. Malik said.  
  
"I know, I know, it's just, I.care." He forced the word out," About people that you'll hurt or have hurt."  
  
"Wow? You actually care? Well then, I'm impressed, I'll work with you, what do you want me to do?"  
  
(WTF?)  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"All right!" Bakura said and used his Ring to suck up Y. Malik and then he transferred the spirit back into Malik where he can be controlled.  
  
"Wow that was quick!" Zara exclaimed and became a ditz.  
  
"Yeah! OK, I'm sorry Chibi, but you have to go back into me too." Malik said and then Bakura did the same thing to Chibi.  
  
"Yay! I'm me again!" Malik yelled and ran around the café.  
  
"Let's just hope that doesn't happen again!" Zara yelled and went "Oh yeah!" like a ditz because she's a ditz and she actually said something smart.  
  
"Yeah!" Bakura yelled back and then turned back into Ryou. "Hey Y. Malik and Chibi Malik are gone!"  
  
"Yeah your Yami took care of them!" Malik yelled to Ryou.  
  
Then they lived happily ever after.  
  
(*Ish laughing so hard* What the heck was that? See? Torture, pain, and agony make the fic better! I can't believe I dissed my favorite characters like that. Especially my own character.hope you got a few laughs from that pathetic ending!)  
  
^^^Real ending^^^  
  
As they continued down the beach in the direction toward where the loose Yami went, dark clouds started to form overhead. They loomed over the four, reaching over their shoulders as it turned into a heavy fog covering the entire beach. They could only see a couple of feet ahead of them and Bakura kept tripping on stray wood or ripped up pieces of towel or umbrella. They walked and walked endlessly until they felt the sand turn to concrete as they walked into the city. It was hard to tell where they were because of the fog. Malik kept giving them directions on where to go, Yami's evil snicker was what they followed. Occasionally they heard a person scream in the direction that they were walking so they quickened their pace. Eventually after walking what seemed like a day, they reached the park in the middle of the city. They encountered many unconscious or maybe even dead people lying on the ground everywhere, it was hard to not trip over them. Bakura seemed to have the most trouble walking, when he tripped over unconscious people they moaned; when he tripped over what seemed to be dead people he fell over completely and walked more quickly after he got up. (Like you care about the dead people.) They walked a few more steps and then the fog in front of them was gone. It revealed a round pit surrounded by fog on all sides with a walkway in front of them to the center, where there was a small circular area of land about 5 feet wide. There were four walkways to the center, each about 20 feet long and 2 feet wide, making it look like a circle with a cross in it. (No relevance to The Dark is Rising figure) Chibi Malik looked down into the pit. He jumped backwards and landed on the ground.  
  
"There's flames!! Giant ones! Really really burning hot!" Chibi Malik screamed and stood up again. He looked back over the edge and gulped, "They look like they go on forever."  
  
But what caught Malik's eye weren't the flames in the bottomless pit; it was the two people standing on the patch of dirt in the middle. The heat made sweat appear on his face, but it also made the people blurry. "Come with me Bakura. Chibi, Zara, stay as far away as possible, the pit might open up and swallow anyone near it. All right?"  
  
"OK, c'mon Malik," Zara said and took the child away from the fiery pit of no return. (Hey that's a good name!)  
  
Malik and Bakura carefully walked on the walkway to the middle. Malik first, then Bakura. When the people were close enough to be seen clearly even with the heat Malik froze where he was standing and Bakura bumped into him.  
  
"Hey why'd you st-"Bakura mumbled but then he looked up and saw the two figures. "Oh my."  
  
(This is such a brilliant idea!) The two people were Yami Malik and Isis. Isis was trying to run away from him off of one of the walkways, but Y. Malik was easily holding her back. He saw Malik and Bakura and smirked.  
  
"I wondered when you would get here, she makes perfect bait," Y. Malik teased.  
  
"Let her go!" Malik roared. He didn't want to live a life alone. Sure he would have Bakura and Zara, but he still needed family.  
  
"No. I've never taken orders from you and I won't start now," he smirked again, "So you don't want to live alone? That would be my fault, I guess. Oh well. Do anything stupid."  
  
"What do you mean, your fault?" Malik cut him off shakily, the sweat shining on his face. He wished the heat and flames would go away.  
  
"You don't know who killed your father? Wait, you think you know, you think it was Yami Yugi. But guess again, it wasn't."  
  
"Liar! How would you know?!"  
  
"Because I am the one who killed your father."  
  
Malik's eyes opened wide, but then he shut them tightly with anger and frustration. "Just let her go.please.take me instead."  
  
"I'm not that stupid, aibou, if you died I'd go with you. Now, if you leave and let me do as I please, she will stay alive, for a while, if you stay, then she will die and you will live a miserable life by yourself. So what will it be?"  
  
Malik just elbowed Bakura hard under the ribs, muttering to him, "Hurry up!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Y. Malik asked fiercely.  
  
Before Y. Malik could do anything else, Bakura had already started to suck him into the Ring; he could do nothing to stop it, even with his M Rod.  
  
"Nnnooooo!!!! Malik! You will suffer greatly for this!" was all that could be heard along with a few curse words. When he was completely gone, the fog lifted and the pit disappeared. The sun could be seen and the other unconscious people woke up. It appears that none were dead. But Isis lay unconscious on the ground. Zara and Chibi were running to where they were standing.  
  
"Yay! You did it!" Chibi Malik yelled.  
  
Zara flung her arms around Malik's neck but he was just staring at nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My Yami killed my father.and almost Isis too." he said into her ear and glanced over at Isis. He looked back at her and instantly ran to her and knelt down. He felt her pulse. "Just sleeping."  
  
Some of the people who had been unconscious were wondering why they were at the park. It appears they didn't remember anything. Bakura was telling Chibi Malik and Zara what had happened. It was short, and not very interesting, but it was still important. Malik stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Noo!" Chibi screamed and ran to hug Malik, "He wants to suck me into that Ring and then put me back into you! It seems scary!"  
  
Malik patted the younger version of himself's head. "I'm sorry, Chibi, but it needs to be done."  
  
Chibi Malik looked up at Malik and then solemnly walked over to Bakura. He looked sadly over at Malik as he too was sucked into the Ring. A few seconds later he felt something. A warmth spreading through his body from his toes to the top of his head. Then an ice cold feeling, spreading throughout his body like the warmth. It was finally over. He looked over at Isis. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground. When she saw him look at her she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"So what did you do today?" Isis asked and smiled kindly.  
  
"Nothing much. I found Bakura," he replied as all of the search party found them.  
  
The End (or is it?)  
  
YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!! IT'S FINALLY OVER!  
  
OK, thanks for reading my first decent Malik fanfic. I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing it. Any questions, comments, or suggestions on what I should or shouldn't do for future fanfics, send them to my email address, which can be found on my profile. Go ahead and review, but there are no other chapters to reply to questions. *Doesn't expect any emails*  
  
Now for the songfic. -.-;; I've never written one before and I barely have a clue on how to do it. But I chose a perfect song. PERFECT!! 


End file.
